


Whirlwind of Thought

by Dieced



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Collars, Electricity, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating Changes Chapter-to-Chapter, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Jace, Ral, and Gideon as they fumble their way through a new and exciting relationship.
Relationships: Gideon Jura/Ral Zarek, Jace Beleren/Gideon Jura, Jace Beleren/Gideon Jura/Ral Zarek, Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek
Kudos: 4





	1. Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Been a while since I posted anything MTG related. I actually started this series back in 2019, but never felt like posting it, especially with how strongly it is contradicted by canon. But I figure some other people might get some enjoyment out of it, so why not? Expect updates to be sporadic- lots of the one-shots are half-done or still in need of editing.

The collar was simple, but of fine quality. It was made of blue leather, the same shade of blue Jace always wore, and the inside was lined with soft velvet. A silver buckle closed it at the back, with a small loop which could be secured with a lock. The most eye-catching feature was, of course, the tag that hung off the front. A silver heart with Ral's name engraved on one side, and Gideon's on the other.

The fit was near perfect, adding to Jace's suspicions that Ral had crafted it himself, although he didn't care to ask. It would make sense though, especially considering the still-secret nature of their relationship. Which had led to the present day's bit of planned fun.

“Last chance to back out,” Ral warned as he fastened the buckle closed, reaching over Jace's shoulder to wiggle the lock teasingly in front of his face.

“Not a chance,” Jace replied, turning to grin at Ral. Ral's expression was mischievous, but his eyes were warm. Jace could melt under that gaze, and leaned in for a quick kiss. As Ral returned it, he took the moment to secure the lock in place, and clicked it shut. The click was a tiny sound, but it sent electricity down Jace's spine.

Ral could surely sense the change in Jace's demeanor, and when he pulled back it was with great effort. But there would be time for that later; giving in to his desires now would ruin the whole point of the day.

“Go get dressed now, you've got a big day ahead,” Ral gave Jace a gentle pat on the rear, then walked over to his personal dresser to rummage around for a clean set of clothes.

Once they were both dressed, Jace stood in front of the mirror tilting his head this way and that as he examined his neck. The high collar to his usual outfit hid the leather collar perfectly, but he was still nervous. “I don't know, what do you think? Does my neck look too wide?”

Ral shook his head, coming over to embrace him from behind. “Couldn't tell even if I was looking for it.”

Jace took a long breath and smiled. “Okay.” He turned around to hug Ral and give him another quick kiss. “See you this evening, then.”

“Good luck out there,” Ral said, then suddenly squeezed Jace tightly, leaning in to growl in his ear. “ _Ours._ ” When Ral pulled back, Jace's eyes were wide. He looked like he might say something, but just grinned and walked out of the room blushing, pulling up his hood as he left.

Ral watched him go, then started putting on his gauntlet and other equipment. It wouldn't do any good if he got in trouble for being late to work. Unfortunately, the shifting of metal was finally enough to wake Gideon, who had managed to sleep through everything so far.  _Damn._ They'd tried to be extra quiet, hoping he'd get to sleep in since he so rarely got to.

“Morning,” Gideon yawned, sitting up and stretching. He rubbed his eyes, slowly blinking and looking around. “Jace already gone?”

“Yup,” Ral came over and kissed his forehead. “And he's got the collar on.”

“Wow,” Gideon remarked, waking up a little more. “He actually went though with your challenge?”

Ral nodded, going back to his equipment. It was exciting to think about: a whole day of Jace, the Living Guildpact, out and about performing his official duties with a collar claiming him as Ral and Gideon's lover hidden just beneath his shirt. And he wasn't allowed to use any illusions to help him hide it. Discovery, of course, would mean the revelation of their secret inter-guild relationship and a massive scandal. But that was what made it so exciting.

And Jace was excited. From the second he left the security of his shared home, he was buzzing with nerves. He had ten hours of meetings and paperwork ahead of him, all under the scrutinizing eyes of the most powerful people in all of Ravnica. And through it all, he would be able to feel the weight of the collar pressed snug against his neck, and the shift of the silver tag just beneath it. He knew it would distract him all day, but he couldn't show his distraction or risk raising suspicion.

Jace wanted to fidget so badly. He wanted to run his fingers over the leather, play with the tag, do  _anything_ . But he forced himself to keep his hands still through his first meeting of the day.

He couldn't keep his mind still though, and he kept replaying Ral's earlier assertion. “ _Ours._ ” And he was theirs. His heart, always, but now he wore that claim on his body. He felt nervous, excited, and very turned on. But most of all, he felt loved.

He couldn't wait to return to his lovers later that evening and show them how good he'd been, keeping the collar on all day. And Jace was sure he'd be leaving the collar on when he got whatever secret reward Ral had planned for him.


	2. Electricity

Ral loved when Jace rode him. It wasn't just for the view, although that was _incredible._ The way his whole body would twist and shift as he bounced on Ral's cock. The way he would sometimes stop and shudder, letting himself sink as far down as he could go, writhing as he let himself stretch. His eyes closed, mouth carelessly open as he panted and groaned. The view was unbeatable.

But one thing Ral especially loved about the position was the control it gave him. He'd call the tiniest of harmless sparks to his fingertips, and make Jace dance to his every touch. A light trace down his spine would have him arching back, silent as his breath caught in his throat. A brush over his thighs would make him clench tight around Ral. The tiniest brush over his nipples would make him scream in ecstasy. Jace almost never screamed, so Ral took immense pride in being able to draw such sounds from him.

Sometimes, Ral didn't even need to touch him. He would make the sparks dance over himself, lighting up his expression in the dark of their bedroom, and order Jace to come in a low, commanding tone. Jace's expression during those moments, almost surprised by his own orgasm, was something Ral would never trade for the world.


End file.
